In recent years, reduction in size and thickness of electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a digital camera is promoted. Waterproofness is often desired for these electronic devices.
As a method of realizing the waterproofness of electronic devices, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-78864 discloses a method in which a seal member such as rubber packing or elastomer is inserted between two components that form a housing (hereinafter referred to as “housing components”) and the housing components are fastened together by screws. Further, a method is disclosed in which two housing components are fastened together by snap-fits instead of screws.
Further, there is a method in which two housing components are bonded together by an adhesive agent or a curable sealing agent in order to suppress water intrusion.